fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Holme
Drake Holme is the aide of ZECT HQ's leader, Aaron Williams. He is also one of Hornix Zecter users. He also uses the form of Gryllus Worm. Drake Holme At times he does communicate with Trip & Timberlake to brief the ZECT teams about the Worms. Eventually, he was upset with Trip botching a mission & Timberlake questioning him about ZECT's agenda. There's implication that he has no faith in Van as Hornix, despite Van being loyal to ZECT & is looked down upon by Espenson. He has no sense of taste, & finishes eating by taking a supplement. He forcefully became Hornix at one time despite the TheBee Zecter's attempt to reject him. He truly thinks Van is an eyesore because he can only complain & has lost the Hornix Zecter. He also seems to have a connection to Rena Ayers/Uca Worm & had always kept the Hyper Zecter with him. Susanna manages to steal the case with the Hyper Zecter, but Uca Worm takes it back only to find that the case has been rigged with a bomb. Holme tries to destroy the Hyper Zecter with the bomb. After the explosion, he taunts McCormick for failing to obtain the Hyper Zecter. However, he doesn't realize the power of the Zecter as it manages to finds its way to McCormick, much to his chagrin. He then tosses his glasses to the ground in anger. He gradually loses respect for Aaron Williams' servile manner toward the Natives. After realizing Ned found out about the Red-Shoes system, he makes a pact with Ned & overthrows Aaron Williams as leader of ZECT. Using the Natives' pendants, he gains the ability to turn into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native. He is defeated by Hyper Beetleborg's & Stagborg's Rider Kick & then destroyed by the meteorite explosion that obliterated the studio set. Forms He only used the Hornix Zecter only for a short period. Later, he assumed the form of the strongest Native Worm, Gryllus Worm. Hornix Masked *'Height': 192cm *'Weight': 127kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 9t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.6s Hornix's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This the default form until the rider rotates the Hornix Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off! command. Rider Rider Height: 192cm *'Rider Weight': 92kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 6t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.6s *'Finisher Power': 17t Hornix's sleeker, faster, & more offensive form which morely resembles the hornet motif. In this form Hornix can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on the Hornix Zecter, the Rider Sting tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the Hornix Zecter. Gryllus Worm Height: 225cm *'Weight': 134kg The form Holme took on after using multiple necklaces to forcefully transform himself into the "strongest Native", able to contend with the likes of Shadowborg & Hyper Beetleborg & overpower them. He had the ability to shoot electric bolts from the protrusions on his shoulders, & was physically strong enough to swat away Stagborg & Beetleborg effortlessley. However, once Stagborg destroyed his shoulder protrusions, he was severley weakened, & he was destroyed by Hyper Beetleborg & Stagborg's (Double) Rider Kick. Category:Kamen Rider: Beetleborg Category:Kamen Riders Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Worms